


Unification Dance

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Consummation of Marriage, Diplomacy, M/M, Marriage Assumed to be Meaningless Formality Actually Induces Soulbond, Mission Related, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: They thought it was just a dance. They didn't know it would induce a soul bond.“Uh, Master…” began Anakin. His cheeks were flushed, and his blue eyes looked huge. He was feeling everything Obi-Wan was feeling, just the same. Perhaps even more intensely.“I knew you’d be able to dance beautifully if you made the effort,” said Obi-Wan. “Well done, Anakin,” he added automatically.The full ramifications of what they’d done didn’t set in until after their Viv hosts had escorted them to a lavish private bedchamber and left them alone there.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Unification Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



“I don’t dance.”

Obi-Wan sighed. That telltale line was forming between Anakin’s brows, and the last thing they needed whilst in the middle of these delicate negotiations was for Anakin to make a scene. “I trust I do not need to remind you that, starting tomorrow, you and I will be working on opposite sides of the planet,” he said in low, murmured tones, relying on the swells of ballroom music to keep his voice from carrying into suspicious ears. “Dancing serves an important ceremonial function by confirming the formation of long-term partnership between the two dancers. The Viv want clear assurances from us we will not be at cross-purposes when we are physically distanced. Performing this dance together will provide them with proof of our unity.”

“But I don’t dance,” repeated Anakin stubbornly – and rather more loudly than Obi-Wan would strictly have preferred. The Viv were watching and waiting.

“Imitating the movements of the other dancers would seem simple enough. And Anakin, I am loath to remind you that the Council will not look kindly upon either of us if your recalcitrance causes our diplomatic mission on Vivaim to fail.” He paused. Now Anakin’s whole forehead was furrowing, and his glower was as dark as a storm cloud. “Just follow my lead. You’ll do fine, I promise,” he added kindly.

Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand against the small of Anakin’s back and guided him toward the middle of the ballroom floor where a space had already been cleared for them. There were a hundred or more sets of Viv eyes on him and Anakin, all of them focused and intent. No shirking or half-measures would be possible. They would need to dance and dance _well_ in order to convince their hosts.

Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan read genuine anxiety in his expression; it reminded him of when Anakin was a boy and new to everything having to do with the Jedi Order. Compassion and tender affection surged through Obi-Wan. He reached through the remnants of their old master-apprentice training bond, not much used now that Anakin had achieved his knighthood, and was surprised to feel Anakin reaching out through the bond to him as well.

A new song was beginning. That was their cue. Time to dance. Their bond pulled tight and flared to new life as they both poured their energies into it. With the strength of the bond to support them, they would move as one. “All right, let’s begin,” said Obi-Wan.

*

Master-apprentice training bonds were not, strictly speaking, mere _training_ bonds. Amongst other Force-revering cultures and traditions, they were known as soul bonds, and these soul bounds were exclusive and profoundly _intimate_ connections between two beings most often and popularly equated to marriage. Many Jedi eschewed their use in the training of Padawan learners for this reason, out of concern that the intense attachments training bonds might foster were a violation of the Order’s core principles.

Obi-Wan’s Master Qui-Gon Jinn had never been so rigid in his thinking about training bonds, however, and advocated using superficially-rooted bonds in training. As long as the bond was weak, Qui-Gon held, it did not pose any danger, and further, it would be expected to atrophy as it was no longer needed and master and apprentice began to grow grew naturally apart. And so, when Obi-Wan became Anakin’s Master, he too did not hesitate to forge one with his new Padawan. And besides, Anakin had not exactly been the traditional Jedi apprentice – the bond, even weak though it was, had, by making Obi-Wan’s thoughts more accessible, helped him to win Anakin’s trust as his training commenced.

Only, the training bond wasn’t atrophying as might be expected. In fact, drawing upon it to successfully execute the Viv Unification Dance was making it grow stronger. A bond that used to feel like a trickle of exchanged energies became a river, then a torrent, then a veritable tsunami as Obi-Wan and Anakin continued dancing, their motions coordinated and graceful. Every step, bend, lift, turn, and tilt of the head was in perfect time with the music and performed with perfect synchronicity.

If the dance wasn’t a symbol of their unity that even a Viv would understand and accept, nothing was.

Obi-Wan hardly registered the polite applause as the music ended and their dance finished. He didn’t have any room left in his thoughts for the petty opinions of other people because his head – all of him, every cubic centimeter of his very being, in fact – was full of Anakin Skywalker. He’d never felt so possessed or so…so _inhabited_.

“Uh, Master…” began Anakin. His cheeks were flushed, and his blue eyes looked huge. He was feeling everything Obi-Wan was feeling, just the same. Perhaps even more intensely.

“I knew you’d be able to dance beautifully if you made the effort,” said Obi-Wan. “Well done, Anakin,” he added automatically.

The full ramifications of what they’d done didn’t set in until after their Viv hosts had escorted them to a lavish private bedchamber and left them alone there.

*

The first reaction – for both of them – once they had the chance to breathe, was shock.

“It’s like a muscle that grows stronger with use,” muttered Obi-Wan, half to himself. “We did what we needed to do for the war effort. We don’t have to persist in cultivating this, this bond if we don’t – ”

“Master.” Whilst Obi-Wan might have had the words to talk about what they’d experienced on the ballroom floor, Anakin didn’t have the words. All he had were the feelings. And what he was feeling? He was feeling a hundred different things, each and every one absolutely overwhelming – Obi-Wan could feel the roil and tumult of his emotions as keenly as if they were his own. At the moment, maybe they were.

“Or perhaps the better analogy is clay which hardens into a durable ceramic when placed in a kiln. There’s no need to let this bond solidify if we don’t want it to. If we ignore it, it should go away eventua – ”

“Master, I feel like I’m dying. I want this. I need this. I need _you_.”

Obi-Wan stared. Anakin had stripped out of his Jedi robes, and they lay in a messy pile at his feet. Though their surroundings were opulent and expensive, as befitting the Vivaim parliamentary palace, nothing in the galaxy could have been more beautiful to Obi-Wan right now than Anakin’s bare body. His rounded limbs and smooth, sun-burnished skin. His well-defined muscles, the planes of his stomach, the thatch of honey brown hair between his legs, and the –

Obi-Wan turned away hurriedly. “We should get some rest.”

“But – ”

“We have important work to do tomorrow. The mission must always come first.”

Anakin emitted a moan that half sounded like a sob. But he’d sensed Obi-Wan’s resolve through their new and more powerful bond, and he knew that further protest would not succeed. In fact, it was likely to drive Obi-Wan further away. He slid dejectedly into one corner of the expansive bed dominating the room, spine curled and face toward the wall. Back toward Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan himself had the wherewithal to bathe before climbing into bed, an empty expanse that seemed as large as a continent between them. He also had the self-control not to touch himself when Anakin surrendered to that particular temptation, but the electric sensation of Anakin’s orgasm rocketed along his nerve endings anyway, and neither of them got much if any sleep that night.

*

Their performance of the Unification Dance had been eminently persuasive; they had succeeded in winning the trust of both Viv factions. Negotiations reached a conclusion acceptable to all parties after a week, and the Vivaim-controlled hyperspace lanes the Republic depended on to resupply battle groups stationed on the Outer Rim would remain unrestricted and open. Given that they had expected to be onworld a month or longer helping broker the deal, it was definitely a win.

Obi-Wan wasn’t able to appreciate the outcome as he would have normally. In fact, he was certain that if they’d gone on even a single day longer, he would’ve totally lost his mind. It wasn’t until he rejoined Anakin that everything snapped back into focus. By then, he knew what he wanted – needed – to do. Actually, they both did.

*

They didn’t say much to one another on the return journey to Coruscant…and that was because, by the time their ship had made the jump to hyperspace, Obi-Wan already had Anakin pinned to the durasteel bulkhead and impaled upon his cock.

“More, more, more! Harder! Faster!” he whined, until Obi-Wan decided to kiss him just to shut him up. He didn’t want to listen to Anakin; he wanted to focus on the _feelings_.

And the feelings, such as they were, were incredible. Anakin’s hot, tight hole took his cock like it’d been made expressly for him, and the friction on his shaft was exquisite. And at the same time, he could feel the penetration as Anakin was experiencing it, the thick, long member opening him up and caressing him in all those secret, sensitive places he hadn’t previously known would feel so good when touched. Obi-Wan learnt the shape of his own cock through Anakin, every curve, every wrinkle, every squiggle of vein. And now his balls were lifting, close, so close, and their pace of his thrusts was accelerating, because in just a second, another second, ahhh, any moment now –

Anakin threw his head back and came, his semen smeared white over Obi-Wan’s belly. Obi-Wan claimed Anakin’s lips in a fierce kiss, and then he was coming too, tense and shaking, each gut-wrenching pulse of his ejaculation like a star going nova as he poured himself into Anakin.

Perfect synchronicity again. It was almost like another Unification Dance. The shared pleasure seemed to go on and on forever. 

This physical intimacy would cause their old training bond to mature into a proper soul bond. Of that, Obi-Wan harbored not the slightest doubt. The Viv might have said they were consummating their marriage. Semantics aside, Obi-Wan knew he’d have plenty of cause to worry later when they returned to the Temple and debriefed the Jedi Council. For now, though, he intended to enjoy Anakin to the fullest.

“I think you’re ready for another round. Who’d have thought an old man like you would have it in him,” said Anakin brightly.

After all, Anakin was certainly enjoying _him_.


End file.
